Naurto meets the Peace Keeper
by Sere011
Summary: The naruto gang are thrown into the deep end when a new team has arrived for protection against a greater force then what Orochimaru was, what will happen when the new team has a secret that is both dangerously deadly and a gift from the Gods, Plez review


Naruto and my characters cross over.

A small crowd of Chunin and Jonin rank Shinobi's stood in the Hokage's office listening to the large chested woman who had an unpredictable personality that lead to her excessive strength. Among the crowd were AMBU each in their battle clothes and each with their hidden identity behind their masks.

"Shut up!" she shouted as the large group babbled on, about the news of the recently discovered village that was attacked.

Every one immediately stopped talking and turned to face their Hokage who was gesturing to Shizune beside her to pass out the folders that he was holding. "Now I have summoned you here to tell you of the new group that has been sent here from the hidden Night village, they are to be under your care,"

"so the rumours are true the village was attacked,?" Jiraya asked leaning against the wall at the back of the room, Kakashi on his right, Iruka on his left.

"Yes and they have sent there best recruits here for our protection and care..." Tsunade said taking a sip of sake in the cup on her desk, "each of you will have to train them as you train your teams, Their Lord was specific in saying that these three are not like other ninjas and will need supervision all times either by yourselves or your teams, they are not to be left alone, no matter what the circumstance is do I make myself clear..." she said with such threat in her voice that every ones reflex was to take a step back. "That is all the information I can give you on the subject as of this moment, I will of course inform you when I can learn more from master Li."

"Yes Hokage-sama." they chorused.

"Here are their profiles, each is all we could get from the Lord of the hidden Night village." Tsunade said "First Bankotsu Kumar, 18. Don't, I repeat don't insult him or his team, your teams are not to insult them for the own protection of their lives, he is calmed only by the female of the group. He is a high B rank in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu."

Everyone turned the page in sync.

"Next Leo Brook, 18, Though he is sometimes cold and emotionless and tends to ignore people most of the time, He is quite easy to angry especially if his female team mate is insulted, his rather protective over her. Again he is a high B rank in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu."

"It seems that the girls are going to like these two." Asuma called out as the rest nodded and sighing thinking of how the females in their group were going to act, or any female that was still a teenager.

"And lastly, River, her last name classified, 16, she is calm most of the time and very quiet, she may not speak to you for some time but she will always do as she is told unless she feels strongly against it, Master Li has said that when she gets comfortable you may need to watch out for insults, try not to up set her. She is trained in Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and her Kekkei Genkai which is listed as unknown for she was adopted, her rank is again unknown so we will just assume she's like her team mates."

The shinobi's turned the page and every one froze at the picture. On the left of the picture they were met with a cocky looking boy, his waist length black hair was braided swinging out from behind his left shoulder, he had blue-grey eyes. He was dressed in large dark grey pants, deep purple kimono shirt with a black chest armer with a band of silver on the top of it with small thick spikes. He wore black boots instead of the ninja sandals and his hitae-iti was tied to his upper left arm on the metal shoulder guard, under his picture was his name 'Bankotsu.' The second boy was on the right, with dark brown hair that was cut short but with a slight fringe that almost covered his ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved top, both sleeves pushed up to show his thick forearms and wrist of his lower arms, a large thick brown leather belt on his waist with a small leather pouch on the back, black pants and his hitae-iti was tied to his thigh. A young girl was stood in front of them making her look small and fragile compared to their tall and largely built body's. The girl's hair was a light shade of brown tied in a large bun on the back of her head with think metal throwing needles decorating it, long strands hung down on each side of her face and her emerald green eyes glowed of the sun's reflection under her thick fringe. She had an emotionless face under the wisps of hair that was court in the breeze. She was dressed in Dark kimono that covered her body loosely hiding her small figure, long dark sleeves hanging loosely over her small arms with wide cuffs (big enough for her to fit through). Her hitae-iti was on her waist. Showing the slender waist from where it pulled her kimono in, large baggy pants ballooned out to just below the knee where they pulled in showing a small amount of her calf before her baggy boots hid the rest of her ankle.

"She's going to course trouble with the lads, and maybe make a lot of enemy's of the girls." Asuma said chuckling as he looked at her photo. She was small, but she was a cute looking girl.

Most of the Shinobi in the room looked at the girl all wondering how good she was, and if they would get a chance in seeing her fight.

A soft knock on the door, "come in." Tsunade said taking a deep drink of her sake.

Three AMBU entered, "They have arrived and are at the main gates being escorted here."

"Thank you." Tsunade said dismissing them before turning back to the shinobi's "Shikumaru is gathering the teams and will be here shortly."

Walking down the streets of Konohagakure, Naruto and Sakura talked lazily about their last mission. They had been back for one day and the Hokage had given them the rest of the week off.

"So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the week?" Naruto asked, his arms folded behind his head and walked with his eyes closed.

"I don't know, I may Train some more." Sakura replied linking her fingers behind her and looking up to the clear sky.

"Naruto, Sakura..." Shikamaru's voice called from behind them. They turned and stopped waiting for him to catch up, but it wasn't just Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Ten ten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, akamaru and Shino.

"Hay Guy's what's up?" Naruto asked lowering his arms and looked confused at his friends.

"Tsunade has sent me to gather all the teams of this village and bring them to her." Shikamaru said lazily as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Really what's going on?" Sakura asked shocked.

"No idea now lets get going." He replied turning and walking back to the Hokage's office was.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured going bright red.

"Oh hay Hinata."

Once they arrived at the Hokage's office they were faced with a small crowd of Shinobi, their team leaders and to their surprise AMBU. Naruto couldn't help but think that something special was going on, maybe really important.

"Now," Tsunade said clearing her throat waiting for Naruto's rude comments about her gae, but they never came, 'this was new he must know this is important.' she thought, "sorry to those that have already herd this, but... we have a new team joining us. They are from the hidden Night village, which was attacked not so long ago. Now, they will be training with you all and I want you to treat them as one of your own team, and please try not to upset them, cause they will not be held responsible for their actions."

Once more a small knock on the door let her know they had arrived. "Come in."

Two AMBU walked in with two tall lads, one with long black hair braided down his back and the other short but long brown hair with almost unnatural blue eyes. Both had God like faces to the females of the room, both had perfect bodies.

A small girl entered after them, she was no taller then their chests, her light brown hair in a large bun on the back of her head, her bright emerald eyes on the floor never looking up, she looked pale and worn out, but even with that she was a beauty more so in life then in pictures.

"This is The team from the Hidden Night village, Bankotsu, Leo and River," Tsunade said pointing each of them out in turn.

"Hi." Naruto said stepping forward, the others stood frozen in their places un sure of what to make of them.


End file.
